10 YEARS LATER
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: on holdOC'S NEEDED LOOK AT CHAPTER 2! if you didnt read "What happened last night" then don't read this and go read that. 10 years have passed since the fight and mori left to be with Aya. they got married and had a beautiful son. Life seemed great until the phone rang Mori/OC i suck at summarys story much better please read and send me your OC'S
1. Chapter 1

**HI AGAIN :D THIS IS MY SECOND OURAN STORY :D IF YOU DIDNT READ MY STORY "WHAT HAPPEND LAST NIGHT" YOUR GOING TO BE LOST SO BACK UP AND READ IT. THIS TAKES PLACE 10 YEARS AFTER THE FIRST STORY. ALSO IM LOOKING FOR OC FOR LOVE INTRESTS FOR THE FOLLOWING CHARICHTER**

**A WIFE AND CHILD OR CHILDREN FOR HUNNY, KYOYA, TAMAKI HIKARU AND KOURU **

**AND A HUSBAND AND CHILD OR CHIDREN FOR HARUHI. PLEASE FILL OUT THE FOURM ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR EATCH OF THE CHARICTERS.**

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC ONLY MY CHARICTER AYA AND GAVIN.**

* * *

its been 10 years since Mori's big fight with Hunny. Mori moved to America with Aya to attend collige at B.U. . Mori Aquaiered a masters in Marshal Arts and a Minor in Cooking (Mori didn't want Aya to do all the cooking). Aya is in her Final year as a pediatric Surgin. Aya and Mori were Merryed about 5 years ago. everyone from the club (even Hunny) were invited as well as his family (Aya Grandmother passed away). not all the club members whent (i.e. Hunny, Harhuhi and Tamaki). a year latter they had a son Gaven who is know 3 going on 4 in april. Mori Opend A dojo down the street from Gavens preschool. Aya works Erly mornings into late afternoon so she could be home to make super and tuck Gaven into bed plus spend some time with Mori. Life seamed great but Mori missed his cousin even though Honny steped out of line he still missed him. he wondered if his mom had told Hunny about Gaven or if she told him Gaven is just like Hunny.

Gaven is very small for his age. he was born at 28 weeks after Aya had fallen in the shower. He was born at 9:30 am on April 26 waiging at 2 1/2 pounds 16ounces. There was a 95% chance he would survive. he's had to have severl sugreys and his heart stoped 5 times. you could tell he was a MoriNozuka because he'd fight till he whent home after 5 mounths. he went home the size of a new born baby. being born a preme his groth was stunt so being 3 he looked more like a walking talking 1 1/2 year old. he had Ayas blond hair and moris grey eyes. he loved cute things and sweets if you didnt know anybetter you would think he was hunnys son (he's not so stop thinking like that -.- ).

Aya had the day off and Mori had to run to the dojo real quick to sign for a new shipment of yellow belts. Aya and Gaven were in the kitchen baking some mini cakes for Gavens preshool, it was his turn to bring snack so they disided to make cakes and bring frosting in so the kids will decarate them there selves [that will show tho's teachers for making the parents bring snack]. Aya just took the last batch out of the oven wile Gaven licked the spoon of cake batter. Aya lifted her child of the counter when the phone rang. "can i get it?" Gaven asked as he squrmed to get down. " sure go right a head, spoon!" Gaven handed his mom the spoon and ran to grab the phone "HI! Morinozuka resedence you got Gaven" Aya shook her head at her strang little boy. 'he's been watching way tomany cop shows.' (not her choice Mori is a push over) "he's not home but mama is. MAMA PHONE!" he said as he placed the phone on the chair and ran into the other room. Aya chuckled as she picked up the phone "hello?"

"Hello Aya dear" the voice said in a snooty way

"Hi NanaNozuka how are you doing?"

"im okay. is my son around? i have some rather sad news"

as if on cue the back door opend and in steped this said son. "DADDY'S HOME!" Gaven shouted from the other room.

" he just walked through the door." placing the phone close to her, Aya turned to Mori "you mom's on the phone" she slowly handed the phone to mori.

"hi mom" mori said with a smile as his son came running in gripping his legs in a hug. Gaven turned to his mom and asked " can i have a cookie?" Aya giggled "sure lets go get one." Aya left Mori alone with the phone.

"Everything ok mom?"

there was a long pause on the other end before he heard a sob

"your father has...has passed on"

Mori froze. how could this happen? his father was in the best health he had even seen. "i just talked to him two days ago. what happend?" mori was in shock he didnt know what to do, his first thought was ' i need to go home' he heared his wifes cell phone go off and her answer it. when he heard a voice on the other end it was nolonger his mother but Satoshi.

"hey bro"

Satoshi didnt sound like his happy self.

"hey Satoshi, what happend" Mori was close to tears. His father had disond him for 6 years up untill Mori son was born. his father flue all the way to there home in Massachussets Just to be with his son and his doughter inlaw. When his father got there he saw his son broken down to something he had never seen in his son. when Mori saw his Father he stod and rapped his arms around him and cryed. in return his father began to cry. he never wanted to see his son that way ever.

"TAKASHI! YOU THERE?" Satoshi shouted into the phone. Mori had beeb quiet for quite som time.

"yah"

"Mums booked the flight for you three to get out here you leave at 10pm tonight so you'll be here by our tomorow ok?"

"yea"

"great we'll see you then" *click*

the line beeped for a minet before Mori hung up. he couldnt belive it his father was gone. now he had to fly his family to japan to say good bye. good bye forever

Mori moved slowly into the kitchen where his wife and son were. Aya looked at him she had a huge girn that droped at the sight of his face. "Gaven ill bring your popcorn to you why dont you go back and put your movie in." Gaven looked at his parents and shruged and walked out of the room.

"Takashi whats wroung?" Aya asked as she moved to her husband. she took his face in her hand and Takashi began crying. "Takashi talk to me please" Mori couldnt stand anymore and him and aya sunk down to the floor. "My fa-father is dead" thos four words shook through him. 'he is dead and ill never see him again'. "oh no takash im so sorry" Aya wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. She felt Mori begin to shake and tears escaped from her eyes as well.

the microwave had beeped and Gaven was about to head into the kitchen when he saw his mom and father sitting on the floor crying. 'Grown up' he thought as he rolled his eyes and turnd away back to the lion king.

"we have to go to Japan tonight" Mori finaly found his strangh to talk. "i know" was all Aya could say. Mori Helped Aya get and he looked into the cyristal blue eyes. "ill go pack" Aya pulled away and started up stairs.

Mori sighed 'how do i tell Gaven' Mori ran his hand thro his hair and walked into the living room. his son was lying on his stoumich infront of the tv Watching the ending of the lion king.

Gaven loved his grandparents they came down a week every summer and would skype when ever they had a chance.

Mori sat down on the floor next to his son . Gaven sat up and turned to face his father.  
"Whats up daddy?" he asked his face so full of concern. Mori's lip began to tremble. "i have some sad news " Gavens eyes begain to fill with tears "I'm not going to be a big brother after all?" Moris face turnd to utter shock. from upstairs you can here Aya drop a suit case as she heard what her son said.

"ah...no thats not it" Mori ran his hands thro his hair. "Gaven. Grandpy became an angle today" Mori saw a sign of relif in his sons eyes but then the tears spilled over.

Mori pulled his son into a hug and held tight. "its going to be ok son" Mori keept reashuring his son.

"Gaven i need you to go upstairs and put your Pj's on we need to leave for Japan in a little bit." Aya said as she stood in the hall watching her son and husband. "kay" Gaven slowly walked out of the room only to look back over at his parents and give a sad smile and walked to his room.

"I was going to tell you when you got off the phone" Aya said looking at the floor. A small smile spread across Moris face as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you." Aya looked up at her husbands face and smiled "I love you too"

Aya buckled her son into his car seat. "Mama?"

"Yes Gavin?"

"Whats gonna happen in Japan?"

Aya looked at her son puzzled on what to say. She tussled her sons hair and gave him a sad smile.

"Im not sure whats going to happen. But what ever happens we'll be togeather. ok?"

Gaven noded. Aya climed into into the passenger seat and Mori started the car. They were headed down the street when a blood curtaling scream came from the back seat. Mori slamed on the breacks Aya put her hands on the dash to stop her self from hitting it (she hadnt buckled) Both parents looked back at there baby boy who was panicing looking around. "WE FOR GOT EDDISON!" the small child shouted. Aya let out a sigh seeing as he was fine and not hurt. Aya tunred and grabed something from her purce. "Here" She handed the small boy a dark blue stuffed Hippo. The boy squeeled in utter joy. Mori grumbeld something about the kid scarred him half to death. Aya put her hand on his arm and they continued on there way. Once at the airport Mori took the bags and Aya held Gaven and Eddison. Gaven woke up to put his backpack and eddison and walked through sucurity at logan airport in Boston. Once on the plain Gaven curled up with Eddison and a blanket Aya had packed. Mori was wishing the plaine would take off alread. He was so worryed about his family. He was worryed about seeing his friends again about seeing Hunny. Mori looked over and saw Aya cheacking her email befor shutting off her phone. Aya looked at him and smiled. She took his hand giving it a gental squeeze. Mori smiled as the engens humed and they took off. In a few hours theyed be switching plaines in Chicago. Then strait to Japan. 'Japan here we come'


	2. Chapter 2

please send all OC's in pm to make life so much easyer :D

please fill out this hole thing :D please add as much detail as posible. good luck

Name: (First name, middle name, last name)

Husbend or Wife name:

Age: (Pretty straightforward)

Gender:

Hair: (Length, colour, messy?, perfect?)

Eyes: (Colour(s))

Height: (Tall? Short?)

Daytime Clothes:

formal clothing :

work clothes:

History/Family/Friends~

Mother: (First name, middle name, last name, age, occupation)

Father: (First name, middle name, last name, age, occupation)

Siblings: (Brother? Sister? First name, middle name, last name, age,)

Family life in both past and futre: (Good? Bad? Health problems? Divorced parents? Deaths?)

Job tittal:

High School: (Did the OC meat with its husband and or wife at school or collige?:)

Thanks for taking the time to fill this out.


	3. not a chapter

HI GUYS I NEED TO PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR ABOUT A MONTH OR TWO. THINGS ARE NOT GOOD WITH MY FAMILY AND MY GRANDMOTHER PASSED ON SATERDAY. SO IM DEALING WITH ALL THIS.

I ALSO NEED MORE OC! IVE GOTTEN FIVE. ALSO CHILDREN FOR THE HOSTS! SO PLEASE SEND THEM IN THANKYOU 


End file.
